Don't Let Me Get Me
by Kellorne
Summary: Nancy, Sarah and Hannah all have there own problems which is causing there lifes to be thrown into tormoil. But when one of the girls end up in hospital, they all realise that they have to face up to there problems, or face disasteres consiquences...
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't Let Me Get Me**_

_**Part One**_

_**The Girl I Used To Be**_

Hannah -

It's all my fault. It always is. John Paul turned gay, and it was my fault. No wonder he he turned gay, I mean, look at me! I'm hidious. Sarah and Nancy have tried to convince me otherwise, but I know the truth. I repulse him. And it's my fault Craig turned gay aswell. I shouldn't have kissed him, never mind slept with him! Thats the reason he went off with Jonh Paul, and thats the reason Sarah hasn't came out of her room aswell. If she ever found out I slept with Craig, she'd hate me, and I wouldn't blame her. I hate myself aswell. I just wont things to back to the way they were...

Sarah -

Why do I always go for the wrong guy? I mean, the same thing happens everytime. I meet a guy, I fall for him, then he cheats on me. First Rhys, now Craig. I thought I had found the right guy in Craig, but no. I don't blame him for being gay, I just wish he would have told me. Mabey its because of me? I just wish I could go back, but its too late now. Its done.

Nancy -

Why did Becca have to die? And why did Justin have to put her in that place in the first place? I hate him. And now I've fallen out with Jake aswell! I mean, we have fallen out before, but, with the current circumstances... I know he has to work, but I have to study! I promised Becca that I would really buckle down, but I'm falling further behind by the day! I'm letting her down. I'm letting everyone down. I just want it to go back to normal.

Sarah, Nancy and Hannah all met outside the school gates. They all started complaining about the maths homework the had to do. But inside, all of them were desperate to talk about how much they had on their minds. All of them just wanted the other two to put their arms around them, and tell them it would all be okay. But neither one of the girls let this slip. They all continued to talk about stuff they didn't even care about until the first bell rang. Then they all went their separate ways, with their separate thoughts...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't Let Me Get Me**_

_**Part Two**_

_**Nobody Knows**_

Hannah crashed through the door and went straight to the kitchen. She was suprised to fing Rhys and Gilly standing at the table. She walked straight past them, opened the fridge door and took out a chocolate mouse. She opened a drawer and pulled out a metal spoon. Rhys and Gilly turned round.

Rhys: Hey, Han! Thats mine!

Hannah: And I care why?

Rhys: Han, I'm just saying, the way you've been eating recently, I'm not suprised John Paul turned gay on you.

Hannah swallowed hard and tried to ignore her brother.

Rhys: I mean Han, no afence, but you have been putting on the pounds lately, haven't you?

Gilly: Rhys, mate, I think you should leave it now.

Rhys: I'm just giving my little sis some manly advice. I mean, no guy wants a fatso on their arm...

Hannah whiped round.

Hannah: Well, no girl wants a big headed, arogant, rat faced pig on thier arm, but some how you manage to get dates, so there must be hope for all of us!

With that, Hannah stormed out of the kitchen. She went into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. She ran over to her bed and pulled out a large tin from under her bed. She opened the tin and pulled out a large chocolate biscuit and stuffed it into her mouth. One after one, the biscuits kept coming, untill there was only crumbs left in the tin. Hannah flung the tin across the room and sat down on the floor. She broke down in floods of tears. She got up and went over to her mirror. She took her top off and glared at the figure infront of her. She started to scrach at her stomach. She dug her nails right into the flesh, until drop of blood came out of her red skin. She winced as her nail dug even deeper into her body, leaving huge red streeks across her tummy. She then got out a bucket from underneath her bed. She knew what she had to do...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't Let Me Get Me**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Oh Baby**_

Sarah was walking up the path towards the pharmacy. She paused a s she got closer. She knew she had to do this, but she didn't want to. For once, she didn't want to be proven right. She started to walk again. She went into the pharmacy, and started to look at all the shelfs. She knew exactly where they were, but she didn't want to make it look like she did this on a regular bases. She snooped around for about 10 minutes, then went over to the shelf where they were. She picked one up. She slowly walked over to the counter. She placed it down on the counter and got out her purse. The women at the counter looked at her like she was a piece of dirt at the sight of what Sarah was buying. Sarah felt tears briming at her eyes. As soon as she got her change, Sarah ran outside the shop, and she headed straight home. She had to do this. She had to.

Sarah sat on the toilet seat. She breathed in heavily and looked down. She tried to remove her thumb from the stick, but she couldn't. It felt like she had her own life in her hand. University, a career, a future, it would all be gone in a ,matter of seconds. Although, She did have a choice... No. She couldn't, she wouldn't. Sarah moved her thumb and looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand. She read the eight letters over and over again.

PREGNANT

The word spun round in her head. She all of a sudden broke down in tears. It was all to much. Why now, of all times. It wasn't fair. She couldn't be a mother. Sarah suddenly sat up. What was she going to tell Craig?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Don't Let Me Get Me**_

_**Part Four**_

_**I Can't Stand It**_

The first thing Nancy heard when she walked through the door was the sound of Charlie screaming. Great, she thought. Jake came rushing up to her.

Jake: I am so sorry about last night, but I really need you to look after Charlie, my boss is getting less sympathetic by the minute. Please Nanc!

Nancy rolled her eyes in dispear.

Nancy: Fine, then.

Jake: Oh Nanc, you're a star!

He handed Charlie to Nancy and rushed out the door. Nancy sighed and sat down on the sofa. She swiched on the tv and started to watch some documentary on bugs.

Nancy: Well, looks like its just you and me tonight, isn't it Charlie?

Hannah sat on her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew she shouldn't be doing this to herself, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't even look in the mirrior without feeling sick. Rhys was right. No guy wanted a fatso on their arm. And that was what she was. A stupid, self obsesed, fat cow. No wonder John Paul turned gay. She was repulsive.

She got up and walked across the room. She picked up her toiletry bag and started to ramage through it. She took out numourous creams and soaps. She then took out a sharp razor blade and took it to her wrist...

Sarah was crawled up on her floor crying. She couldn't take it. She wasn't ready to be a mother. There was a way to deal with that, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. Suddenly, her door burst open. It was her dad.

Mike: Sarah, your mother wanted to... Sarah? Sarah, love, what's wrong?!?

Sarah rushed past him and ran out the door. She couldn't deal with her dad right now. She jsut kept running and running. She finnaly stoped when she felt like her lungs were going to burst. She looked around. She saw a cornor shop called 8 days a week. That was the shop that all the kids from her school went. That was where they selled drink to anyone. She reached into her pocket. She just had enough for a large bottel of vodka...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Don't Let Me Get Me**_

_**Part Five**_

_**Long Way To Happy**_

Sarah sat on a park bench with an empty bottle of vodka in one hand. She had poured it all out in the drain infront of her. She couldn't drink it. She wanted to, but she couldn't. Something just stopped her from doing so. Instead, she just sat there. Alone and confused. She let a few tears trickle down her rosy red cheeks. She had had three missed calls and 5 text messages, all from her dad. What was she going to tell him? And more improtantly, what was she going to tell Craig? She got up and started to walk back home. She would have to face up to him some time. She walked in the direction of the village. She needed to tell someone. She couldn't do the same thing that Amy did, and not tell her parents untill she was lying on the floor giving birth. But there had to be someone she could tell. There just had to...

Hannah held the razor literally inches away from her wrist. She felt the tears drip down her face. Just as she was about to cut the razor into her wrist, when she chucked it away. She couldn't do it. She was to much of a coward. She lay down on her bed, and let tear after tear roll down her cheeks. She couldn't take it. Was this what her life was going to be like? She had to tell someone, but who? She couldn't tell Nancy, she had Charlie to deal with. She couldn't tell Sarah, she had felt so guilty after sleeping with Craig, she hadn't even talked to her in weeks. She couldn't tell her mum, she would go mental. She couldn't tell Josh, he would probebly tell the whole school! And there was no way she could tell her dad! Well, there was Rhys... Hannah laghed a little through her tears. The day she told Rhys Ashworth that she had bulimia, would be the day that hell freezed over. No, she couldn't tell anyone, there was simply no one to tell. She would just have to deal with this on her own...


End file.
